obsesiones dañan salud mental
by Nerani.Idae
Summary: Yami sufre de una obsesión ¿que tal que se sale de control?
1. introducción

Yami no sabía desde cuándo amaba a Yugi, pero lo que sí sabía era que lo adoraba con una pasión loca rayando en lo obsesivo, no dejaba de pensar en su dulce Yugi, y todos sus pensamientos, ilusiones y sentimientos giraban en torno al pequeño ángel. Para Yami era ya tortura tener a su amor tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos. Sus emociones lo abrumaban, no lo dejaban descansar, sus pensamientos se redujeron a tan sólo lo que era la suave piel y el exquisito sabor de la tierna boquita que era como una fuente capaz de apagar sus más profundos anhelos. Yami, en otro tiempo gran faraón de Egipto, se veía subyugado por la belleza de Yugi desde su primer encuentro. En sus memorias de antaño no recordaba haber visto tal extremo de hermosura que le daba un toque angelical a las suaves facciones, la piel blanca, los grandes ojos amatista y el cabello tricolor, tan parecido al suyo, pero que de ninguna manera se atrevía a comparar por temor a ofender lo que Yugi significaba. Para Yami cada día llegaba cubierto de un manto de dicha y dolor, sabiendo que por un lado podía deleitarse amando al pequeño ser del que era guardián, pero por el otro estaba condenado a sufrir con el conocimiento de que aquél ángel no era suyo para tocar, besar y abrazar.

Al fin de muchas contrariedades, el faraón obtuvo una nueva oportunidad de vivir en la época actual junto a su protegido. Con el paso del tiempo el dolor del faraón se intensificó porque Yugi lo abrazaba, y nacía la esperanza de que Yugi lo amara, pero pronto esa esperanza moría al ver cómo Yugi abrazaba a sus de más amigos, dándose cuenta de que Yugi no sentía por él nada más que amistad. Después de unos meses, Yugi se comportaba cada vez más frío con el faraón, recibía llamadas, salía sin contarle nada, y esto provocó que una duda surgiera en la mente de Yami: "¿Será que ya entregó su puro corazón a alguien más?" Y como Yugi no le decía nada, los celos y las dudas le carcomían el alma. Para librarse de la incertidumbre de la que era preso, pensaba que eso no debería interesarle, ya que el no era más que el guardián, no era nadie para entrometerse en la vida del ángel, pero estas ideas se esfumaban al ver a Yugi sonreír a cualquier otra persona, ya que los celos llegaban a ocupar cada rincón de su mente y corazón, y nacía la idea de tener a Yugi para él solo. Nadie más podría verlo y manos tocarlo, porque el que le tocara moriría la más cruel de las muertes, y su alma sería condenada a eternidad de sufrimientos tan horribles que son innombrables. Yami se ganaría a Yugi, lo tendría para sí solo costara lo que costara. Obtendría su amor por medio de cortejos y palabras dulces, o tomaría lo suyo por la fuerza, ya que consideraba a Yugi de su propiedad. Nadie más lo merecía, hombre o mujer no importaba, porque Yugi era superior a los simples mortales los cuales se empeñaban en obtener lo que no les correspondía. Yami era el único que podía aspirar a poseer a Yugi, él, descendiente de dioses siempre obtenía lo mejor, y ese ángel era lo mejor de lo mejor.

Como él tenía ya el poder del rompecabezas del milenio, sólo necesitaba usarlo para su beneficio, no para el beneficio de la humanidad, ya que el mudo estaba siendo corrompido por la ira, la desdicha, la pobreza, y la ambición, pensándolo mejor le estaba haciendo un favor al mundo tomando el poder que le correspondía por derecho, siendo descendiente del gran dios solar Ra. Él tomaría el control del mundo, y lo llevaría a un mejor futuro. Y así nadie se atrevería a siquiera mirar a Yugi, porque lo tomaría como su propiedad, y lo tendría consigo para toda la eternidad. Y haría que Yugi le amara, costara lo que costara, incluso torturándolo. El método no importaba, todo lo que contaba era el gran premio aguardando.


	2. principio del fin

Mientras Yami concebía tales pensamientos, Yugi no tenía ni idea de que el Apocalipsis se aproximaba, y mucho menos de que el era el causante. Pobre pobre Yugi, no sabía que sus inocentes acciones condenarían al mundo a la más profunda oscuridad. Pues Yugi lo único que hizo fue ayudar a su amigo Joey a declarársele al amor de su vida, Seto Kaiba en el Día de San Valentín. Por eso y por nada más era que ignoraba a Yami, se sentía un poco culpable, pero la había prometido a Joey guardar sus secreto (Joey tenía miedo de ser ridiculizado si se sabía) y además tanto planear con Joey lo dejaba cansado, sin contar que Joey había tomado la manía de hablarle a extrañas horas de la noche para platicarle lo "maravilloso que era Seto" y " -Seto hoy hizo esto y aquéllo -" Ah, Yugi suspiró, lo que se hace por los amigos. Mientras estaba sumido en su dilema, sunó el teléfono, Yugi se paró para contestar pero Yami le ganó -Yugi, si nos vamos a ver mañana en el café de siempre después de la escuela ¿no?- se oye una voz masculina hablando, la voz de Joey, a lo que Yami le contestó casi gritando -No, Yugi no está-, colgó con fuerza el teléfono y se volteó a ver a Yugi. -Yugi¿qué está pasando entre tú y Joey- dijo con una voz que sonaba a peligro. -Lo siento Yami, pero es algo que no te puedo responder, con permiso tengo que subir a hacer mi tarea- Yugi salió de la habitación dejando a un Yami en shock, pues Yugi siempre le contaba lo que pasaba sin omitir detalles, sin importar lo que fuera. "No permitiré que me quites a mi ángel Joey, aunque tenga que eliminarte, lo juro por todos los dioses, poruqe Yugi es solo MÍO" pensó Yami con los ojos llenos de odio y con una promesa de increíble sufrimiento.

Al día siguiente, camino a la escuela Yami se sentía en calma por la posibilidad de disfrutar el camino a la escuela acompañado de su dulce ángel, cómo ansiaba tenerlo cerca, saborearlo, poseerlo, pero por el momento sólo debía contentarse con verlo de lejos, pero pronto, muy pronto el mundo conocería a su nuevo amo, y Yugi conocería quién es su dueño. Todo era perfecto hasta que una voz se escucho a sus espaldas -Hey, Yugi, Yami, espérenme- Gritó el dueño de una melena dorada que se aproximaba. -Hola Joey¿cómo amaneciste?- le preguntó Yugi con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro. -Bien, bien gracias- contestó Joey, y Yami se sintió ignorado " y todo en favor de un perro callejero" pensó Yami intentando calmarse antes hiciera algo que luego podría lamentar, como por ejemplo matar a Joey y cortarlo en pedazos más finos que le polvo; todavía no era el momento.

El día siguió su curso, todo era normal, hasta que a la salida Joey tomó la mano de Yugi, sin casi darle tiempo de despedirse de todos, simplemente diciendo -Adiós a todos-. -¿Es qué están juntos?- -No lo sé- -Hacen bonita pareja- era lo único que Yami escuchaba, y cada vez que intentaba no pensar en eso, lo que había escuchado decir a los demás sonaba en sus oídos. Las sombras se agitaban y se preparaban para ser liberadas de sus eternos confines. La voz se pasaba, el momento estaba cerca, y una vez más la oscuridad dominaría al mundo y sólo quedaría la luz rota de la esperanza siendo un juguete para las sombras. El corazón del faraón se llenaba de rencor y odio, ya no había nada en este mundo que lo salvara, ni la luz ni los recuerdos de tiempos más felices, que lo han abandonado. "Pronto lo verás amor mío, estarás siempre a mi lado, y juntos gobernaremos esta tierra miserable, las sombras serán libres y la luz un juguete para la oscuridad" -El tiempo se acerca- un susurro que corrió por el viento, una advertencia para la humanidad a la que nadie prestó oído, cuándo lo lamentarían después.

-¡Wah! hoy Joey estaba totalmente desatado, qué bueno es llegar a casa y poder relajarme y descansar- dijo un Yugi totalmente rendido al caer en su suave cama. -Qué raro, Yami no me ha saludado, bueno, a lo mejor está cansado- Yugi estaba a punto de caer dormido cuando pensó "mas vale que nuestra idea de mañana funcione, y que él lo aprecie", para luego caer como una roca. Yami estaba ajustando los toques finales de su plan cuando escuchó "...que él lo aprecie" proveniente de la mente de Yugi. ¿A qué se refería su ángel, acaso le había preparado una sorpresa a ese bastardo de Joey Wheeler, o a alguien más¡No! no lo iba a permitir, nunca, el amor del ángel era suyo, nadie más tenía derecho. ¿Cuántas veces lo había rescatado y protegido de las inclemencias del mundo, salvaguardando su inocencia? demasiadas para recordarlas, había condenado a muchos al Reino de las Sombras por su pequeño, y ¿para qué? para que al final su ángel sólo lo viera como un hermanod cuando mucho "no, cuerpo, alma y corazón, en todo me perteneces Yugi, me lo debes por todo lo que he hecho por tí, y ha llegado la hora de tomar mi pago"

14 de Febrero, día de San Valentín, también conocido como el día del amor y la amistad. Un día en el que se revela el más puro amor desde el fondo del corazón de aquéllos seres llamados humanos. Patéticos. Los sentimientos no sirven de nada, sólo el trabajo duro y el dinero es lo que cuenta en esta vida. Un personaje sentado en la parte de atrás de una limousina contemplaba con desdeño la fecha. Su nombre, Seto Kaiba; su ocupación, CEO de Kaiba Corp. Un adolescente rico que no necesitaba de nada ni de nadie, excepto de su hermano Mokuba, o de eso intentaba convencerse, sus pensamientos distraídos por una melena dorada y unos ojos cafés. -Maldito perro, incluso en mis pensamientos me persigue tu imagen-. eL CEO creía que se estaba volviendo loco, poque ¿cómo habá explicación lógica al ver al perro de Wheeler por todos lados? Cuando lo veía en las clases, sentía una gran necesidad de insultarlo, para provocar una reacción de ira, dirigida hacia él. Ver los ojos cafés llenarse de fuego y todo dirigido hacia él.

Al llegar a la escuela, Yugi se apartó de Yami -Tengo algo muy importante que hacer, luego nos vemos- le informó Yugi antes de salir corriendo. -Yugi espera¿a dónde vas?- Gritó Yami detrás de él, pero Yugi estaba demasiado loejos para escucharlo. Al miesmo tiempo, una elegante limousina es estacionó en la entrada y un joven de aspecto inmaculado descendió de ella y se dirigió hacia los lockers. Yami también se dirigía hacia alla, y cuando llegó, volteó hacia la derecha para encontrarse a Kaiba sacando sus cosas... y aun Yugi que se le aproximaba. Yami contempló la escena estupefacto, sin poder ni siquiera parpadear, mientras lo último que le quedaba de humanidad se disparcía por el tiempo como arena el el desierto. Vió como Yugi sacaba una pequeña cajita y se la entregaba con cuidado al CEO, diciéndole algo al oído para luego salir corriendo. -Seto, Joey te manda este pequeño regalo como prueba de su afecto, pero no lo puede entregar en persona por temor a que lo humilles, Seto, yo se que no te agrada mi amigo, pero por favor, aunque no lo ames no lo vayas a humillar, pues puso mucho empeño y esfuerzo en tu regalo-. El CEO lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir antes de que Yugi saliera corriendo. Aún mudo, Seto abrió la cajota, y saco una placa tallada en madera de su amado Dragón Blanco de los Ojos Azules hecho con mucho detalle, para luego guerdarlo e irse de ahí. Mientras el CEO estaba conmocionado por esto, Yami observó la placa desde lejos apenas pudiendo distiguir lo que era, pero no imporataba, el punto era que Yugi le había dado un regalo. El antiguo faraón sintió su interior quebrarse y lo que quedaba de sus esperanzas desmoronarse totalmente enfrente de sus ojos.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!- un grito devastador salió de la garganta del faraón, abriendo la tierra y llamando a las sombras a la batalla. El Apocalipsis había llegado, y qué irónico era que el que lo llevara a cabo hubiera defendido al mundo en otro tiempo. Un horrible terremoto sacudió a la tierra, y el mundo cundió en pánico al ver cómo de la tierra surguieron criaturas que sólo habitaban en sus pesadillas. El momento había llegado.

Notas----------------------------------------------------------------

bueno... después de dejar esta historie en nada... ya la actualicé... ahi me dicen si quieren que la continúe o no... recuerden, dejen un review, de perdida diciendo si les gusta o no... es mi primera historia o.o... si me dicen que les gusta la actualizaré XDU

hasta la proxima


	3. la conquista

Sangre llovía del cielo cubriendo la tierra del color rojo de la muerte. Gritos se escuchaban por doquier, y partes humanas quedaban irreconocibles. Destrucción y caos habitaban el mundo, y lágrimas de dolor eran derramadas. Las criaturas de las sombras se alimentaban hasta saciarse de almas y cuerpos humanos¡cuánto extrañaban el sabor!, pero ahora estaban libres, y podían comer y divertirse por siempre. El Rey de las Sombras lo contemplaba todo con indiferencia, mientras las sombras se divirtieran, no le importaba lo que hicieran, lo único que quería era a su precioso ángel. -Mira amor mío, mi ofrenda, el mundo bañado en sangre y lágrimas, todo para tí, para ponerlo a tus pies, pero ¿dónde estás, en dónde te escondes? te necesito- dijo Yami al viento, y lejos de la escuela, habiendo escapado con Joey, Seto, y Bakura, Yugi sintió un escalofría recorrer su espalda.

Cuando empezó el terremoto, Joey, Yugi y Bakura estaban sentados debajo de un árbol, y cuando sintieron lo que estaba pasando, se pusieron de pie, y salieron corriendo. Se encontraron con Seto en el camino, y sin tener tiempo de reaccionar, se subieron a la limosina del CEO y salieron disparados por la calle. Al fin llegaron a la mansión de Seto, y ahí Yugi sintió el llamado de las sombras y supo que Yami había provocado esto. Habiendo mandado traer a Mokuba de su escuela, Seto encendió la televisión, justo en el momento de un noticiero - Monstruos, terribles han surgido de la tierra, y el Ministro de Defensa ha mandado tropas para detener esta invasión, y... ¡esperen! nos llegan noticias que alrededor del mundo está pasando un evneto similar, en Inglaterra, Estados Unidos...- la transmisión se intarrumpió porque una sombra cayó encima de la reportera y el camarógrafo, que dejó caer la cámara, hasta que después se escuchó un crujido de, al parecer, huesos. -Tenemos que huir de aquí- dijo Seto -Hay un refugio secreto del que nadie conoce excepto yo, será seguro escondernos ahí, recojan provisiones, nos vamos-. "¿Por qué Yami, cómo es que llegaste a esto?" pensó un Yugi al borde de las lásgrimas.

Yami, mientras tanto, ordenó la construcción de un lujoso palacio sobre los restos de la tienda de juegos del abuelo de Yugi, cuyo cadáver se encontraba mutilado unos metros lejos del faraón "eso te pasa viejo estúpido por querer alejar a mi amor de mí, te iba a dejar vivir, pero cuando no me dijiste en dónde estaba, firmaste tu sentencia de muerte, oh bueno, no importa, Yugi no te necesita mientras me tenga a mí, que será por toda la eternidad". Mientras planeaba, cómo sacar a su pequeño ángel de su escondite, las sombras le comunicaron que aún seguía en pie un ejército de rebeldes al sur de Japón. Yami se apresuró "primero conquistaré a todos estos gusanos, y luego iré por tí pequeño, ten paciencia" y fue absorbido por las sombras para ser transportado al lugar de batalla.

Seto, Joey, Yugi, Bakura y Mokuba se encontraba a bordo del jet, el CEO como piloto y una computadora como copiloto. -listos para el despege- anunción una robotizada voz femenina. El jet lentamente ascendió, y arrancó velozmente, el CEO piloteándolo con facilidad. -¿a dónde nos dirigimos Kaiba?- pregunto un curioso Bakura. -a algún lugar en el desierto del Sahara- le contestó Seto. Pasaron el resto del viaje preguntándose qué habría pasado, con tristeza al recordar a todos los que dejaron atrás y temor de lo que les deparaba el futuro. Mokuba hacía rato que se había dormido, no pudiendo controlar sus emociones después de haber vivido tan traumática experiencia, había llorado hasta caer de cansancio en los brazos del sueño. Yugi había roto su conexión mental con Yami, lo que menos quería era que lo localizara, o que descubriera alguna pista sobre su paradero. Él sabía que Yami era el que estaba detrás de esto, sólo él tenía la capacidad de liberar a las sombras, además de recordar que podía ser despiadado, como lo demostró cada que mandaba a un enemigo o abusador de Yugi al Reino de las Sombras. "¿Qué fué lo que te pasó para que llegaras a esto Yami?" pensaba un Yugi adolorido no sólo físicamente, pero mentalmente ante la traición de su mejor amigo.

La noche caía, y había sido una noche de victorias, finalmente había conquistado todo Japón, y lo mejor de todo es que alrededor del mundo, presidentes, reyes, ministros, etc. planeban unirse para detener su amenaza. -Perfecto, lo que necesitaba, así acabaré con todas esas cucarahcas de un solo pisotón- dijo para sí Yami con una mueca burlona en los labios. Después de dar órdenes a las sombras de que asesinaran a los líderes mundiales más prominentes, se preparó para descansar, pues a pesar de su poder su cuerpo no era totalmente inmortal aún, y necesitaba descansar. Antes de eso, intentó abrir el link mental que tenía con Yugi, para ver si ahora sí estaba dispuesto a ver la razón y verdad detrás de los actos que él provocó, pero justo cuando abrió la conexión, se dió cuenta de que Yugi la había roto, indefinidamente. -¿Cómo te atreves¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?- gritó Yami con desesperación, -no, tu no me puedes hacer esto¿por qué no puedes ver que vivo por tí, cómo te atreviste a abandonarme?, no, te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario, eres MIÓ ¿ENTIENDES? nadie te puede poseer más que yo. No, no, no me dejes, solo, frío, oscuridad, las sombras se alimentan de mi mente, y ¿tú dónde estás?- Yami ahora sollozaba en posición fetal, -Nononono, yo sé que tu me amas ¿verdad? tú nunca me dejarías ¿cierto? tanto tiempo solo, y al fin encontré la luz que me guía, tu y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro, somos opuestos perfectos, ya se, ya se porque no respondes mi llamado, alguien te debe estar obligando, es la única forma en que puedes haber hecho esto, tu nunca me dejarías por voluntad propia- Lágrimas que revelaban las heridas en su mente provocadas por la soledad y el corazón roto caían por sus mejollas, mientras sus ojos brillaban con una extraña luz, insanidad, locura, terror, miedo, éran algunas de las emociones que se podías contemplar en aquéllos ojos rojos como la sangre de inocentes, su ángel lo abandonó y ahora le cortaría las alas para que nunca más pudiera escapar. Lo encerraría en una prisión de cristal, jamás dejándolo salir, sólo de él, su ángel viviendo sólo por él como él vivía sólo por su ángel.

Muy entrada la noche finalmente aterrizaron enfrente de una gran duna en medio de ningún lugar en le desierto del Sahara. -Síganme. le ordenó el CEO, y mientras se aproximaban, una de las dunas se comenzó a mover, mostrando una puerta blindada. Seto se acercó a la puerta, en donde introdujo la clave para ingresar, así como probar su identidad a través de huellas digitales, ADN de saliva y lectura ocular. -Kaiba¿para qué tantas medidas de seguridad- le preguntó un muy curioso cachorrito. -mi padrastro construyó este búnker cuando aún estaba vivo, planeaba iniciar una guerra con su venta de armas, para así derrotar al mundo y volverse el emperador supremo, y siempre pensé que sería útil tenerlo listo en caso de alguna emergencia. Ahora veo que estaba en lo cierto- Todos entraron con cierta cautela, el lugar estaba oscuro hasta que Seto encendió las luces y vieron que estaban en una especie de bodega enorme. El CEO el dió un tour rápido, les mostró el equipo de entretenimiento, cortesía de Mokuba, que suplicó que pusieran uno hacía tiempo ya, varias habitaciones, que, aunque no lujosas, eran bastante decentes. También les mostró los baños, la cocina y la alacena, que contenía comida para sostenerlos por lo menos 3 años sin salir ni una vez. -Wow Kaiba, después de ver todo esto, creo que tenemos un poco más de posibilidades de sobrevivir- dijo un lóbrego Bakura. Todos bajaron instantáneamente la mirada en silenciosa contemplación. No sabían qué decir ni qué hacer, ni siquiera sabían con exactitud qué había pasado, sólo que el mundo entró en guerra con sombras que se parecías sospechosamente a los Duelos de Monstruos. -Creo que es hora de descansar chicos, ha sido un día muy dificil para todos, y es momento de un merecido descanso.

El Rey de Las Sombras se despertó en una cama demasiado grande para una persona, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas uqe su ángel se encontrara entre sus brazos, y lo imaginó regalándole una sonrisa cálida acompañada de una mirada llena de amor dirigida a él. Se acercó para besar los labios de su amor, para descubrir que todo había sido una ilusión. Se levantó furioso, y gritando, empezó a desgarrar las cortinas que estaban alrededor de su cama, a tirar cosas y a destruir todo lo que es encontraba a su paso. Después de un rato, se calmó de su 'berrinche' que por cierto dejó toda su habitación destruida. Mandó a sus sirvientes de las sombras a repararla, total, era el Diso del Mundo, todo era fácil de reeplazar. Se vistió con una túnica, y un pectoral, un tocado de oro y piedras preciosas adornaba su cabeza, y pasó a representar la opulencia de su antiguo reino, sólo que en un tiempo lejano ye un territorio más grande. Mientras planeaba invadir la parte oriental del mundo, sus pensamientos no dejaban de desviarse a su pequeño. -Pronto, pronto, te tendré bajo mi cuerpo, al lado de mí, dominándote, castigándote por dejarme, marcándote por toda la eternidad-

* * *

Notas-----------------------------

no mucho que decir, excepto aquí está el sig, cap, disfrutenlo... y dejen un review de paso, me motivan XDU

* * *


	4. desiciones que torturan

antes que nada una advertencia, este cap contiene tortura...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caminando por uno de los pasillos de su nuevo palacio, llegó a las mazmorras, en donde se encontraban a los amigos de Yugi que no pudieron escapar. Las mazmorras, un lugar hecho especialmente para la tortura, no sólo del cuerpo, sino del espíritu y la mente, cualquier aparato de tortura inventado por el hombre se encontraba en ésas habitaciones subterráneas, y las sombras se aseguraban de que los prisioneros nunca volvieran a ver la luz del sol. Yami se acercó primero a la celda de Tristán, y lo que vió fue una masa de carne putrefacta que aún se movía, luego a la celda de Duke, donde sólo se veía a una figura azotar su cabeza a la pared en desesperación, y finalmente a la de Tea, en donde la vió colgada en el centro de la celda sólo de sus pulgares. –Maldita seas por creer que me podías quitar a mi Yugi, he visto a través de tu alma, y no sólo lo querías a él, me querías a mí, pero no lo puedes tener, y por haber querido arrebatar a mi amor por tanto tiempo, te mantendré viva, sufriendo hasta que no puedas desear nada más que el término de tu existencia- dejo Yami con una mirada llena de odio, a lo que Tea sólo atinó a levantar su cansada cabeza y a intentar encogerse de miedo. -Sombras, traigan a esta basura, necesito desquitarme con alguien- ordenó Yami con una mueca sádica en los labios.

Yugi se despertó sobresaltado, y mirando a su alrededor pensó que el hecho de que Yami había sucumbido a la oscuridad era todo una horrible pesadilla, pero viendo con más atención sus alrededores, de golpe le llegó todo lo que había pasado ayer. Yugi no pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, lloraba por el mundo, por el destino incierto de sus demás amigos, y por su mejor amigo Yami. "¡Qué tan lejanos me parecen aquéllos días donde todos reíamos juntos y compartíamos alegrías y desgracias! Pensar que el, en otro tiempo salvador, haya terminado así, Yami ¿qué te pasó, cómo pudiste llegar a esto?" pensó Yugi.

(N/A: sigue parte de tortura, si no les gusta favor de abstenerse)

Por los silenciosos pasillos del Palacio de Yami, sólo se escuchaban gritos de una voz aguda, súplicas de piedad, -¡Ya no!- -Por piedad- -¡Basta!-. Sollozos y más gritos. En las mazmorras, Tea se encontraba siendo azotada y jalada por las extremidades al mismo tiempo por las sombras. -¡AH!- lloraba, gritaba sufría, justo lo que Yami quería. –Alto- ordenó el faraón –Es hora de pasar a otra cosa-. Tea fue amarrada a una tabla de madera, y Yami se acercó a ella -¿Qué te parece si te deformo la cara? queridísima Tea, así Yugi no te voltearía a ver ni un instante de nuevo jamás- y dicho eso, procedió a primero arrancarle el cabello, luego le cortó las cejas, después le cortó los labios y para terminar con su obra atroz hizo que le trajeran un cuchillo sin afilar y le cortó la nariz en un proceso lento y más allá de cualquier palabra que exprese dolor, lo hizo por partes, y mientras Tea se retorcía de sufrimiento, las sombras bebían la sangre que salía de las numerosas heridas que estaban esparcidas por su cuerpo. Cuando acabó, observó por unos instantes el rostro de lo que antes había sido una de sus amigas, bañado en sangre, con un hueco de carne mutilada en donde debería de estar la nariz. Le curó las heridas sólo lo necesario para que siguiera viva, y al voltearse para irse dijo –siempre es un placer pasar tiempo a tu lado Tea- y salió riendo de tal manera que a Tea se le heló la sangre a pesar del dolor que sentía.

(N/A: fin de tortura – los que leyeron espero que les haya gustado muahahaha)

Joey se encontraba muy preocupado por su pequeño amigo Yugi, sentía que algo muy malo estaba cerca de pasar. –Joey¿Qué tienes?- le preguntó Bakura al entrar en la cocina que era en donde Joey se encontraba. – Nada, nada, sólo ideas locas mías- le sonrió levemente Joey para mostrar que no pasaba nada malo. Bakura se acercó a Joey para darle un abrazo amistoso, no te preocupes Joey, estoy seguro de que todo se resolverá-. Y mientras tanto, Seto veía la escena pasar frente a sus ojos y sintió un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho, y un arranque de odio hacia Bakura, le lanzó una mirada digna de congelar el infierno y se alejó. "¿Qué me pasa¿Por qué me siento así?, si el perro de Wheeler se quiere meter con el albino que no lo hagan en mi presencia" pensó un CEO enojado y confundido por sus emociones. Mientras tanto, Yugi se intentaba distraer viendo las noticias en una de las pantallas del refugio, nunca se sabe cuándo van a decir algo que dé esperanza ¿no? Cambiando canales, le llamó la atención un noticiero –Les transmitiremos en v-v-vivo un mensaje del n-n-ue-vo r-r-r-ey de Japón- dijo un anunciador muy nervioso, y de repente la imagen de Yami vestido como un faraón egipcio aparece en la pantalla. –Chicos vengan rápido- gritó un frenético Yugi.

-¿Está todo listo?- preguntó Yami –Si s-s-señor, estam-m-mos al aire en 3, 2, 1, ahora- un ayudante de cámara le indicó. –Japón, me presento, soy su nuevo conquistador y rey supremo Yami, de ahora en adelante se hará mi voluntad, así lo he dicho y así ha de ser, o si no terminarán como el ejército que se opuso a mí cuando inicié mi campaña- es eso pasan una imágenes del campo de batalla, cuerpos por doquier, el suelo teñido de rojo, una verdadera masacre. –Ahora mismo estoy a punto de embarcarme en la empresa de conquistar al mundo, nadie me puede detener, pues yo controlo los monstruos de las pesadillas, y nadie en todo el mundo se me puede igualar, a mí ¡hijo de Ra!- Yami para su discurso y hace una seña, y traen un cuerpo, parece de mujer, pero sus facciones ya no se distinguen, sólo carne putrefacta y sangre. –Este es un mensaje especial para mi ángel, mi querido Yugi, una advertencia, en donde quiera que estés te encontraré, hagas lo que hagas eres mío, y si no vienes por voluntad propia, no me dejas opción más que hacerte salir de tu escondite ¡mira! Aquí está Tea, o lo que es un remedo de ella, sus gritos eran tan agudos jajaja. Si no quieres que todos tus amigos sufran muertes muy dolorosas será mejor que regreses, sé que me estás mirando, así que decide, como plazo te doy hasta el anochecer de pasado mañana, y si no accedes, mataré a tus amiguitos uno por uno, y luego mataré a civiles hasta que te encuentre- se acaba la transmisión.

Yugi sólo puede contemplar atontado la pantalla donde hace sólo unos instantes se encontraba el faraón con lo que queda de su amiga Tea. Los demás están en un estado de shock, no pudiendo creer en sus ojos, Yami, el héroe pasó de la noche a la mañana a ser el terrible enemigo del mundo. De repente Yugi se levanta, y con los ojos abiertos de par en par por el inmenso horror que acababa de contemplar salió corriendo. -¡Yugi!- gritó Joey antes de salir detrás de él. Lo encontró rasguñándose en su cuarto, ya tenía todos los bazos rojos. –Yugi cálmate- y Joey le dio una cachetada. Yugi sólo bajó la cabeza y en el silencio de la habitación se escuchaba un susurro –mi culpa mi culpa miculpamiculpamiCULPA- y dicho esto Yugi entró en un estado catatónico y se empezó a convulsionar –Yugi¡YUGI!-

-Mi luz, mi ángel, pronto regresarás a mis brazos, y tu serás mi reina, con quien compartiré mi lecho por toda la eternidad, seremos dioses entre los hombres y me amarás- miró a Tea de reojo –llévense a esta basura, no quiero que esté en mi presencia- ordenó Yami y sus órdenes fueron cumplidas. – Yugi, Yugi, Yugi, fuiste un tonto al pensar que podías escapar de mí, de mi amor que es como el fuego arrasando con todo, sólo siendo detenido por la tranquilidad del agua. Mi plan es infalible, pronto regresarás, pequeño Yugi que daría su vida por sus amigos, ya no los necesitaras, pues me tendrás a mí- El faraón empezó a caminar rumbo a sus habitaciones, cuando sintió algo en las partes más oscuras de su mente, fue por un corto instante, pero el bloqueo que mantenía Yugi en su lado de la conexión que los une cayó, pero fue suficiente para Yami poder precisar su localización –Te tengo amado, te dejaré decidir como ya lo había dicho, si vienes por tu voluntad no hay necesidad de que tus amigos sufran, pero si no accedes, entonces tendré más juguetes a los que torturar ¡decide amor! La vida de tus amigos está en tus manos, tu tienes las vidas de todos ellos a tus pies, y al final conmigo vas a estar, hagas lo que hagas no puedes escapar, estamos destinados a estar juntos hasta que la el sol se apague, la luna no sea más y la vida en la tierra se extinga-.

Notas-----------------------------------------

rayos! . momento sádico, pero creo que quedo bien, lo siento a todos los que esperaban desde hace tiempo este capi, si alguien lo esperaba u.uU... como siempre déjenme un comentario nu? nu seas malitos, mientras más comentarios, mi imaginación me provee con más para ustedes... bueno, y este capi fue especialmente anti-Tea, disculpa a todos aquellos a quienes les gusta señorita Amistad... pero a mi no... y como es mi historia... puedo hacer lo que quiera... y a los que odian a Tea, esperen más tortura para ella muahahahaha


End file.
